Ladrones de Riquezas
by Yoshton
Summary: Un mundo diferente gobernado por delincuentes de alta mar, donde se viven aventuras, romances y secretos.Donde nadie sabe lo que pasara.Capitulo 2 despues que termine Cantatriz. Disfrutenlo!


**Ladrones de riquezas**

Capitulo 1:

Que??por que piensas eso?!?- la chica se levanto de golpe por lo enojada que estaba por el comentario que acababa de hacer su compañero.

Por que piensas eh?? ustedes son demasiado complicadas para estar a la mar…no podrían ni durar un día-

Eres muy machista! Por eso es que no tienes novia!- el chico se puso rojo por que en el fondo sabia que esa era una de las razones.

puede ser que no tenga novia!pero eso no quita que este diciendo la verdad!y te molesta por que sabes que es cierto!- los dos muchachos ya estaban levantados y se fulminaban con la mirada. La chica suspiro y lo miro con ojos tranquilos pero amenazadores.

Muy bien, si tu piensas eso, voy a probar que te equivocas…-

Asi?y como vas a hacer eso??-

Navegare en un barco con una tripulación y todo y veras que durare y volveré como me llamo Kane Yamamoto!!. Y cuando lo haga espero no ver esa sonrisa tuya-

Jajaja!!- el chico se rió en su cara y tan fuerte que las personas que pasaban por ahí volteaban a verlo – y como piensas..jaja!..hacer..jaja!...eso?-

Ya me las ingeniare, aceptas o eres muy cobarde para dejarte vencer por una chica?-

No tengo nada que perder…- se dieron la mano y así cerraron el pacto.

Kane salio corriendo para su casa. Tenia que cruzar el puerto, pues el lugar donde ella vivia, Port Kinei, era un imán de barcos en donde se comercializaba con especias y con oro traídos de otros lugares del mundo y donde había un mercado comercializador ya conocido por varias empresas importantes. Ese dia era especial por que se abría una nueva temporada y, como todos los pobladores de Port Kinei sabían, era la época del abarco de grandes barcos comerciantes. Cuando Kane pasó por allí aprovecho para ver a las naves. Nunca las había visto tan grandes. Se notaba que las formas de hacerlos habían cambiado y que seguro que ahora eran mas rápidos y eficientes a las tormentas. Solo pensar en eso le dio escalofríos, pues ella desde muy pequeña le tenía miedo a los truenos y relámpagos. Decidió seguir su camino y pensar en como hacer para entrar en la tripulación de un barco, cuando le llego de repente una idea.

Cuando llego casi sin aire a su casa subió las escaleras a su habitación y cuando entro empezó a revolver entre sus ropas. al escuchar el barullo que estaba haciendo su mama se acerco e intento entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Hija? Estas bien? Que estas haciendo?-

Nada mama! Solo estoy…eh…ordenando-

Muy bien. Pero si necesitas algo avísame. Acordáte que hoy tenemos la cena de inauguración de la temporada alta y que tu papa nesecita que vayamos a apoyarlo-

Si mamaa- Kane no quería pensar en esas reuniones aburridas donde todos estaban pendientes de lo que decían los otros y donde los mayores hablaban de cosas aburridas como la economía. Kane siempre asistía a esas reuniones, ya que era hija de uno de los dueños del mercado ya desarrollado en el pueblo y por lo tanto eran una familia importante.

Kane siguió buscando hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba: una camisa suelta y un chaleco negro, unos pantalones que decidió cortar por la altura un poco más debajo de las rodillas y una bandana que se coloco en su pelo castaño. Se miro al espejo y no se veía muy mal…para ser mujer. Debía tapar sus dotes femeninos de alguna forma. Encontró una gasa y decidió enrollarla en su cuerpo para ocultar sus bultos. Se miro de nuevo al espejo.

Estoy lista- se dijo. Para salir de su casa debia hacerlo a escondidas, después de todo no podía decirle a su mama que iba a pasar unos días en el mar. Ya se imaginaba lo que madre hubiese dicho "ese no es lugar para una niña!" además de castigarla y ponerle guardias las 24 horas del día. No! Tenia que hacerlo! Queria escapar de esa vida aburrida y vivir aventuras! seguro que era interesante ser parte del mar solo un par de días, luego dirá quien es ella en verdad y la llevaran de nuevo. Después de todo al ser hija de alguien tan importante como su padre no se vana arriesgar a llevarla mas lejos. Tenia todo planeado…había que ver si funcionaba.

Primero escribió una carta a su mama diciéndole que no se preocupara por ella que estará bien y que volvería en un par de días, luego se fijo detrás de su escritorio donde tenia un escondite secreto y saco sus ahorros de la infancia los cuales los guardo en sus bolsillos. Luego de se dirigio a la ventana y la abrió lentamente para que no rechinara y salto a el árbol que estaba enfrente de su habitación, el cual ya la habia ayudado varias veces a escapar de su aburrimiento. Cuando bajo de el corrio hacia un atajo entre los pasillos para llegar mas rápido al puerto. Cuando llego, empezó a ver cual de todas las naves que habían le convenía. Habia una que era grande pero no parecía muy segura y eso era lo principal. Habia otra que era perfecta excepto por el hecho de que la tripulación estaba completa y las inscripciones cerradas. En eso se fijo en una que era muy hermosa y su nombre fue lo que mas le llamo la atención: Gin Hioshy (estrella plateada). Quiso probar suerte con ella. Por suerte las inscripciones no se habían cerrado y frente a los tablones de entrad se hallaba una mesa y un señor con pelo largo y blanco atado a con una colita. Kane suspiro y se acerco. El señor la observo.

Buenas tardes! Soy el capitan de Gin Hioshy Jiraiya y tu eres…-

Eeh…- Kane cambio su voz para que pareciese un poco mas masculina- Kane Unryu-

Unryu ah? Y que deseas por aquí?-

No estan pidiendo marineros?-

Si, pero necesitamos HOMBRES no niños como tu-

Quien te dijo que soy un niño?!!-

Ah!tienes carácter…mmm.. Talvez te podríamos dar algo…- medito- limpiador de cubiertas! Eso no lo tenemos..-

Limpiador de cubiertas?!?-

Tómalo o déjalo- Kane dudo unos segundos.

Lo tomo- dijo finalmente y muy segura.

Muy bien! Bienvenido seas Kane Unryu- a continuación Jiraiya escribio en un papel su nombre y le dejo abierto el paso. Cuando Kane logro entrar a la cubierta miro para atrás, cerro los ojos y suspiro. Cuando los volvio a abrir vio toda una tripulación que iban de aquí para alli arreglando todo para zarpar.

Hola! Con que tu eres nuevo ah?- se le había acercado un joven con cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar. Llevaba una camisa algo transparente que dejaba ver parte de sus pectorales y la llevaba abierta por que hacia calor – soy Naruto, mucho gusto!- le tendió la mano. Kane se la acepto-

Hola…soy Kane Unryu- le contesto y trato de no sonrojarse.

Bueno, bienvenido a bordo. Ya zarparemos así que pon tus cosas en tu recamara y ven a ayudar-

Si-

Kane se dirigió a la parte de las recamaras y cuando abrió la puerta de su camarote vio que era compartido…y era compartido con toda la tripulación. Dejo su bolso en el suelo y subió de nuevo las escaleras. Ya estaban todos en sus lugares y el capitán ya estaba en el timón.

Listos muchachos??-

Si!- gritaron en coro.

Zarpemos a la mar!!-

Unos gritos de alegría resonaron en el aire y Kane no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y despedirse en silencio de Port Kinei.

**Espero que les guste mi nuevo fic…los personajes de Naruto no son ****míos pero esta historia si…jaja! Review!**


End file.
